justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheElectraFroot/Just Dance: Behind The Moves
Note: '''This is, in no attempt, supposed to copy MistyMelissa's show or Foster's show. '''Note: '''I am not disrespecting Ubisoft's JD developement. I decided to make a "show" about the Just Dancers and what "happens" during recording of the routines. Episode One (oh btw this is season one) - Hot N Cold (Her Rebellious Ways) Reverse to 2008 or so... Veronique: Okay, so then you raise your right hand up. Hot N Cold: Okay. Alki: And bob your head. Hot N Cold: Mmm-hmm. Veronique: And then you throw your heel at the camera. (Hot N Cold widens her eyes) Hot N Cold: Why? Alki: Veronqiue, we're not having our dancer throw her heel at the camera. Veronique: Why don't we try? Alki: But that's stupid! Veronique: You're stupid. Alki: '''Your mom is stupid. Veronique: Well, I never! Hot N Cold: GUYS! ''' (Alki and Veronique start arguing. You don't need to see this part. It's total hell. But afterwards they went with Veronique's "dumb" idea.) (Hot N Cold is dancing, and at the end, she takes off her shoe and throws it at the camera, hoping it goes over it. It does not. The camera breaks.) Veronique: That's unfortunate. Alki: '''See why I didn't want that? Veronique: Shut up. Alki: You shut up. Veronique: Your dad's gotta shut up. (Alki and Hot N Cold say nothing.) Veronique: I went there. So as Alki and Veronique were fighting (typical marrige, hehe), Hot N Cold (tired of their fighting) goes to where I Get Around just finished, and starts self-recording her routine. Meanwhile... Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: I love this pizza! Thanks for ordering it at Pizza Bride (wink wink). I Get Around: No problem. I thought of you, because the pizzas are fu- (Hot N Cold blares through a filming room) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: I thought you just finished. IGA: I did. (They go in) IGA: Hot N Cold? What're you doing here? HNC: Recording my own routine because the two dips*** producers won't quit fighting. Might as well set up a wrestling match for them. Against a chair. Made from metal. That's 50 pounds. And is owned by John Cena. GJWHF: But you can't do it by yourself! HNC: Why not? Alki and Veronique aren't any help to me. (IGA waves his arms around) IGA: HELLO?! TOP PRODUCER OVER HERE! HNC: What're you saying? IGA: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and I love producing things. I bet we could work on your routine! HNC: Really? So those dips*** producers will stop fighting like dips*** producers? IGA: Guaranteed. HNC: I'm in! (After weeks of processing, they finally watch the routine) Alki: This is amazing! IGA: I know! GJWHF: I Get Around, it's your work. IGA: Ours. HNC: Oh look, a really deep guy to befriend! Alki: I'm sorry, HNC, we were fighting a bit too much. Veronique: You started them. Alki: No you started them! Veronique: HNC was right, you are a dips***! Alki: ''You're ''the dips***, you always do the wrong things! Veronique: Ohhwa... ("blows a raspberry") HNC: Here we go. (And then Alki and Veronique fought like two funny-looking Donkey Kongs.) Category:Blog posts